superpoweredbeingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Claire Bennet
Claire Bennet '''is an evolved human with the ability to '''heal from any injury in a matter of seconds. Powers and Abilities Rapid Cellular Regeneration Claire has the ability of rapid cellular regeneration, allowing her to heal from any wound in a matter of seconds. She felt the same pain that a regular person would, her body just gets over the pain quicker than a regular person. Although, she did have a higher tolerance for pain than most people could handle. Claire cannot heal from a wound if the object that caused it is still in the wound. For example, she jumped off a water tower and her ribs popped out. She had to push them in before she could heal. Another example would be when she got a sharp stick in the back of her head. The stick had to be removed before she healed from the wound. Claire became curious about her ability and what her limitations were. She had heard in science class that humans do not need their pinky toe so she decided to experiment with that. She cut off her pinky toe to see if it would reattach itself or she would grow a new one. Within seconds of her cutting off her toe, a new one grew and in about ten seconds she had a brand new pinky toe. This ability also works on her liver and alcohol. She can consume mass amounts of alcohol and not feel one side effect from the alcohol. If Claire sheds blood when injured and she heals, the blood will not go back into her body. It will just stay where it is at and her body will work to fill in the places where the blood was lost. This ability also works to protect oneself from diseases and illnesses. Losing the ability to feel pain After she was attacked by Sylar and he stole her power, he also stole her ability to feel pain. From that day on, she never felt pain. She quickly healed from any injury even if she didn't know about it because she couldn't feel the pain. Healing others If Claire's blood is injected into another person, all their wounds will heal in a matter of seconds. This doesn't give them the ability, it just heals them of their current wounds then the blood doesn't work to heal any more injuries. The only injury that injecting her blood into would not help would be a tumor. Tumors are living tissues and injecting her blood into a person with a tumor would cause it to grow larger. Ways to die The only way that Claire could be killed is if she was decapitated or her entire brain was removed from her head. She could also have her power stolen by someone with that ability like Arthur Petrelli. Those are the only three ways that she could die permanently. Immortality Because this ability will heal her from any injury, this does include aging. She will stop getting older once a certain age and stay that way for all of eternity. She is thus, immortal. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Evolved Humans Category:Power of Regeneration Category:Power of Immortality Category:Regenerator Category:Immortal